It All Started With A Choice
by No Fate 1990
Summary: Damon is depressed and suicidal. Bonnie tries to save Damon from himself. They have a daughter named Choice who half vampire and witch.
1. What I'm capable and incapable of

Damon's p.o.v

What I'm capable and incapable of is making the right move

Over the moon and beyond

What I'm capable and incapable of is falling in love with you

Heaven and Hell are real so don't be blind to this fact

A true best friend is all that I really do need and want

Taste and drink my teardrops


	2. Halfway Closed Open Door

Bonnie's p.o.v

Halfway closed open door

I trust and believe you

God only knows how lonely and empty you are without me

Hanging, holding onto hope, you almost let go of the rope

Oceans of your tears are enough to make me cry

Stay around a little longer and I will try to put a smile back on your face

Time stands still and nothing else matters to us


	3. One Passionate Kiss and Hug

Damon's p.o.v

You give me one passionate kiss and hug

Only time can separate us

Unique and uncommon describes our lifelong bond

Stand by me and I will hold your hand

Unchanging remains my love and admiration for you

A sad day will be when we are broken beyond repair

Lingering around for no particular good reason, karma reigns supreme


	4. Lovable Hot Mess

Bonnie's p.o.v

Lovable hot mess

It all started with a choice

Finding peace in chaos

Even steady uphill battle

A life to keep or forget

Running to get nowhere fast

One monumental epic fail

One lazy elephant and one crazy monkey takes the fun and magic out of everything

My secret regret

It all started with a choice

Learning to surrender

Even if the silence becomes unbearable

Stay with me


	5. Enduring Joy and Pain

Damon's p.o.v

You refuse to have an abortion

Even if the baby might kill you

Sweet and sensitive, you're ever so tragic

Timeless, the tears of an angel are very much nostalgic

Your secret deep longing speaks volumes to me

Love is a sacrificial offering

Even if we are not ready to go that far


	6. The Almost Neverborn

Bonnie's p.o.v

"You should take one last look at your baby" the nurse suggests. "I can't" I refuse looking away. "It's

OK, honey" Grandma whispers into my ears. "I guess I can perform the abortion now" the doctor

assumes getting into position. I decide to keep my baby just as when he is about to perform the

procedure. Once again, I bring disgrace upon my family. They wanted me to abort Damon's demon

baby. They despise Damon because he is an irresponsible, selfish, and bloodthirsty vampire.

Damon has promised to never hurt me. I am torn between sadness and happiness. Damon is

depressed and probably suicidal so I am glad I can bring sunshine into his dark cold world. Who

knew I would carry my best friend's baby?


	7. A Crisis of Faith and Health

Damon's p.o.v

A passing familiar face,

a bittersweet state of grace.

Your delicate enlarged heart

and body are too much for me

to handle and comprehend.

A burning candle, the fire

within your soul is a tiny

spark. I will follow you

into the dark even if

you experience a

crisis of faith and

health.


	8. Rainbow Colored Waterfalls

Bonnie's p.o.v

I have seen you at your worst and best.

You have said you are a coward.

I am looking forward to the day

when you put that thought to

rest. It doesn't feel awkward for

me to be around you. Every seen

and unseen wound of yours

deserves to be healed.

The many smiles and masks

that you hide behind mean

something more to me.


	9. A Grim Reminder

Damon's p.o.v

A grim reminder,

backwards forward motion,

your impending fate.

Whatever you do,

please don't walk

through that white

pearly gate. As sweet

as chocolate, you are my

funny blue valentine.

For as long as the sun

never sleeps, you will

be mine to hold and cherish.

The butterfly within you stirs

and reawakens at the end of nine months.


	10. Imminent Delivery

Special Event: Choice Bennett Salvatore's birth

Bonnie's p.o.v

"Bonnie, you need to push" Grandma instructs me. Reluctantly, I obey her. Witches including my

parents hum and chant all around us. Silently, Damon lingers in the shadows. I am thankful that he

is able to cooperate with my family and coven. His manison has become our home. Our

newborn daughter, Choice absorbs all this love.


	11. New Escape Route

Choice's p.o.v (as a 13 year old)

A new escape route

My long-awaited breakthrough

Broken ceiling glass

Echoes of a new beginning

Rambling prophetic words

A bunch of helpful advice

My voice of reason


	12. Beneath and Above Me

Damon's p.o.v

Beneath and above me

A crisis of faith and health

Beneath and above me

Your fate and freewill

Entangled scarlet threads

Slipping away from view

These few precious moments that we share

Entangled mixed thoughts and emotions

Passing ghosts


	13. One Gray Matter

Bonnie's p.o.v

One gray matter

Neither good or bad

Longing to be whole and real

You wander and wonder what if

One gray matter

Undying devotion

Timeless classic big motion picture


	14. Witch Watch and Chase

Choice's p.o.v

A witch watch and Chase

Persecution of the innocence

Painful silence of the lambs

Lingering dark magic

Escapable fleeting youth

A distorted black and white reality

Hollow inside without a voice


	15. If You wonder you might be better off

Bonnie's p.o.v

If you wonder you might be better off dead

then you have already taken the light out

of the world. I love you. I care about you. I have

never felt so wrong and strong about

this. If you wonder you might be better off

without me then go ahead and leave. Why

must you deceive me and grieve me in this

way? If you wonder you might be better off

without fake friends, then come home

and be my baby for once.


	16. Lay Low and Deep Underground

Choice's p.o.v

Lay low and deep underground

An unresolved issue from the past

My beautiful dead corpse bride

Ever haunting melody

An once thriving healthy body

Needless insignificant matter

This holy oil and water


	17. Lasting Blood Ties

Damon's p.o.v

Lasting blood ties

A laffy taffy kind of love

Sacrificial offerings

Timeless merciful grace

It all started with a choice

My freewill

Exhaling and inhaling oxygen


	18. A long wait with a delayed start time

Bonnie's p.o.v

A long wait with a delayed start time, your unborn dreams

You sit all alone crying silently to yourself

Even if you act brave, you catch on fire

Still stuck in yesterday, you are quickly fading to black

This is no laughing matter because you hurt from the inside out

Even if you act brave, you can't have what you desire the most

Run off into the sunset and stay lost forever if you must

Doomsday is one terrible mistake and setback away

A long wait with a delayed start time

Your road to recovery


	19. You overshadow me and carry me

Choice's p.o.v

Jumping for joy over nonsense

Only time will tell if this is another blessing or curse

You overshadow me and carry me like a baby

Only time will tell if I will learn anything from you or let you know how I truly feel

Unsung, I just go along with the flow

Not now or tomorrow will I completely disappear

I sacrifice my time in the spotlight for you

These silent battles and good deeds of mine never go unnoticed by you

You overshadow me and carry me like a baby


	20. Oatmeal and Pancakes

Time of day: Morning

Place: The Salvatore's Manison-The dining room

Scenario: Damon has cooked breakfast for his family

Choice (astounded): Dad, you cooked all of this delicious food?!

Damon (with a smirk): Yes, dear

Choice: I don't know where to begin

Damon (offers Choice oatmeal): I made your favorite Oatmeal

Choice (digging into the oatmeal): Thanks

Bonnie: Choice, please take your time

Choice: Mom, I will

Damon: Bon Bon, do you like your pancakes?

Bonnie ( eating pancakes): Yes

Damon (getting down on one knee, he presents Bonnie with a ring): Will you marry me?

Bonnie (ecstatic): Absolutely!


	21. Now I surrender and give you all of me

Special Event: Damon and Bonnie's wedding day

Damon's p.o.v

Unafraid, you chose to love me.

Now I surrender and give you all of me.

Unafraid, you expose your vulnerable side.

I cherish every inch of you including those

parts that the world overlooks and neglects.


	22. Darling Sage

Special Event: The Birth of Sage Salvatore (Bonnie and Damon's son) nine months later

Bonnie's p.o.v

Darling Sage

Running between birth and death

Enchanting baby blue moon

An object of my affection

Minor stress

A period of unrest and uncertainty

God's uncanny sense of humor

Invincible secret open door in the floor

Caught up on forever


	23. Embracing Mortality

Sage's p.o.v (as a nine years old)

Embracing Mortality

May you see and accept me for who I am

Beckoning rolling thunder

Right above and beneath me

A dead body

Constant reminders of yesterday

Expired raw meat


	24. Raw Meat and Emotion

Choice's p.o.v (as a twenty one year old)

Raw meat and emotion

A numbing sensation

Waking up in a different world

I am completely blown away

Laughter shades in all the dark gray areas

Day by day, people become dumb


	25. A Worthwhile Journey

Bonnie's p.o.v

Running wild with my heart outside my chest

A worthwhile journey

My metamorphosis

Embracing my full potential

A worthwhile journey

Navigating through the different seasons of life


	26. We Will Never Be What We Were Before

Damon's p.o.v

In the passing light of brief joy,

we fight a silent battle that

nobody knows about. Consumed

by fire, you desire to be elsewhere.

We will never be what we were before

the fallout. I might better off staying

put instead of running away from my

problems.


	27. Everything Has Grown

And everything has grown skyline changes and time where've you flown now all these years have passed us by and every tear has left your eyes but how we try -Colouring, Everything has grown

Choice's p.o.v

Night is not beautiful especially for contemplating or attempting suicide. "Put me out of my misery" Dad demands offering me a dagger that has the capability to end his

life. He has completely shut out Mom and Sage. I am the only one that he trusts right now. "I know you are terribly sick and lack many things. I don't want to kill you. You have

so much to live for " I cry. Dad snatches the dagger out of my hands. He throws the awful thing over the bridge.


	28. Til The Clock Freezes

Damon's p.o.v

Like a mouse on the run,

I slipped right pass you.

You were nice enough to

not build fence between

us. Raising your voice, it

was your personal choice. Till the

clock freezes and I black

out for good, you will always

make sure I am alright and vice versa.


	29. Everything has grown but I'm still stuck

Choice's p.o.v

Everything has grown, but I'm still stuck.

You fall beneath the weight of glory.

This death watch of yours is not fun at

all. Everything has grown, but I'm still

stuck. Even if you blackout or lack

stuff, I will not allow you to go

under water. I apologize for being

a snitch, but I can't lie on your

behalf anymore.


	30. An Almost Completely Finished Swansong

Bonnie's p.o.v

Holding onto the hope of a new beginning

An almost completely finished swansong

Your long slow goodbye

Echoes of depression and suicide

Scarcely dark fantasy of mine

An almost completely finished swansong

It all started with a choice

Loving you and myself


	31. Maps To Nowhere

Damon's p.o.v

Maps to nowhere

A passage into the great unknown

Godspeed, weary traveler, my wandering lonely soul

Imaginary enchanted field of dreams

Constantly present shield of protection

Lingering distant comic relief

One brief special divine encounter

Vanishing hope

Echoes of what could've should've would've been

Redundant necessary small sacrifices, ashes of a dying angel

Ordinary adventures, temporary pleasures

Nevertheless sweet relief, simple priceless tranquility

A new dawn brings forth even more joy and serenity


	32. You will not give me a reason for why

Choice's p.o.v

I watch you blow up sky high

and then bleed crimson.

Oh, how do I wish I can help

you through this transition.

I long to be that person

who can save you

from yourself. I care about

you, but you will not give

me a reason for why.


	33. Everything That Does or Doesn't Matter

Damon's p.o.v

Like a drop of water

Everything that does or doesn't matter

A cold chill in the air

Feeling kind of blue and yet hopeful

This optimistic mindset of mine

It all started with a choice


	34. Still Here I am Stuck Caring For You

Bonnie's p.o.v

Barely out of the woods,

it is an all too familiar feeling

for you. At least you are not

in death valley. At least your

circumstances haven't gotten

the best of you. Still here I

am stuck caring for you.


	35. Meet Me In The Aftermath

Choice's p.o.v

You meet me in the bloody aftermath.

Where is my faith?

You hold my heart in your hands.

You have all of me.

I don't have a reason to run anymore.

Searching for the truth, your eyes burn right through my soul.

You turn my life around with one single affectionate gesture.

We are family. We were born to provide each other with nurture.


	36. A Quiet Unseen Gradual Disappearing Act

Damon's p.o.v

Silently coming undone alone in the darkness

A quiet unseen gradual disappearing act

My deep secret desire and longing to escape

Even now hope and love still exists

A quiet unseen gradual disappearing act

Nevermind me please

Today or tomorrow


	37. You're suffocating & I must liberate you

Choice's p.o.v

You are a delicate fragile being.

You're suffocating and I must liberate you.

You are loved so I don't understand why

you can't count your blessings. I wish I could say or do

something that change the state of your mind and heart.


	38. Even Now He Tried To Kill Himself

Choice's p.o.v

Everything has changed,

but even now he tried to kill himself.


	39. To Be Strong & Yet Weak At The Same Time

Damon's p.o.v

Almost completely gone like yesterday

To be strong and yet weak at the same time


	40. What We Could've Would've Missed

Choice's p.o.v

We share a lot of history.

Our story isn't finished yet,

but you want me to put an

end to your misery. Father

Time and Mother Nature keep

on getting in the way. I am

grateful for another chance

to dance with you underneath

the stars. I am grateful for

another chance to say the words,

"I love you."


	41. Ocean of Noise

In an ocean of noise, I first heard your voice ringing like a bell as if I had a choice -Arcade Fire, Ocean of Noise

Choice's p.o.v

Anxious, I ring my grandma's doorbell. My bubbly cousin Dora answers the door. She is Uncle

Stefan and Aunt Elena's daughter. We are around the same age which is sixteen. "Hello, Choice"

she greets me with a smile and hug. She overlooks my growing tiny baby bump. My black baggy

clothes have kept it hidden very well. I am eight weeks pregnant. Nobody especially my parents

know I am expecting. I am planning to tell Dora and Grandma first. As for right now, I am enjoying

this calmness before the storm.


	42. Wake Me Up Internally and Externally

Abby Bennett's p.o.v

You are young, but you already have a bun in the oven. You wake me up internally and externally.

I am stuck at a crossroads. I am torn between what is right and wrong. Should I protect you or

betray your trust? After the dust settles, you leave and grieve me in the process. You planned to

be around forever. Sadly, time is not your friend tonight.


	43. Her Longest Night and Darkest Hour

Place: The Hospital Waiting Room

Bonnie's p.o.v

Without my permission, Choice visited mom about a private important matter. A drunk driver hit

Choice as she was leaving mother's house. It was a hit and run. Mom contacted 911 and me

immediately. Now here I am at the hospital.


	44. OMG

Damon's p.o.v

"Choice had a miscarriage. She was eight weeks pregnant. I am so sorry for your loss" the doctor

drops on Abby, Bonnie, and me. "OH My God!" Abby and Bonnie gasp in unison. Choice kept her

pregnancy a secret from us. I am torn between rage and sorrow.


	45. War of Words and Broken Hearts

Bonnie's p.o.v

With Sage on my hip, I march into Karma's recovery room. Choice Karma Salvatore is my daughter's

full name. I call her Karma when she is in deep trouble especially right now. "Karma, wake up! You

had a miscarriage. You had a baby out of wedlock. I never knew you were pregnant. What the hell?"

I yell at my sleeping daughter. Choice wakes up immediately. "I am so sorry. I should've told you

earlier" She sobs heavily.


	46. Harper Rose Salvatore

Choice's p.o.v

"I should've told you about the baby earlier. I am so sorry" I sob heavily. My tears and apologies

mean nothing to Mother. She is beyond disappointed. She is actually livid. She doesn't care if

I am experiencing painful cramps. It gets to the point where the medical staff kick my parents

and Grandma out of the room. Sorrowfully, I deliver whatever remains of my daughter named

Harper Rose Salvatore.


	47. An Angel, Storyteller, and Memory Keeper

Choice's p.o.v

My once fluffy pillow is now soaking wet with my tears. Gently, Kerry strokes my hair. His friend and

guardian angel Demetrius looks on from afar. "There was once a little girl named Harper

Rose" Kerry begins. Kerry is my classmate, neighbor, and boyfriend. His full name is Kerry Franklin

Casanova. Sometimes I call him KC or KFC for short. His special gift and power is telling

stories such as this sad one about our daughter. Besides a half breed, I am also a memory keeper. I

keep and cherish this sad story that he has created about our daughter.


End file.
